


Too Far

by RedMetalWitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Thor (Marvel) Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMetalWitch/pseuds/RedMetalWitch
Summary: Tony , Loki, and Thor have a night of drinking that ends in disaster.  Will Loki ever forgive Thor?





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. If I did I'd be rich.

Too Far

By: Kichi/RedMetalWitch

A/N: I have no idea where this would fit in. Just consider it AU I guess.

 

Tony was drunk. Really, really drunk. More drunk than he'd been in quite some time. Even more drunk than his disastrous birthday party when he'd pissed in the Iron Man suit and then got in a fight with Rhodey.

The evening had started with his brilliant idea of drinking with Thor and Loki. Now he couldn't see straight and Thor and Loki were fighting.

Actually, they were screaming at each other.

"Guys, stop." he slurred weakly. They ignored him or didn't hear him. He was so glad no one else was around to see this. He staggered closer in an effort to get their attention. "Guys, come on." his voice sounded liked he'd just woken, low and gritty. "Guys.. Seriously."

"It's always been like this!" Loki- Tony had never heard his voice so loud and high- yelled. He'd never seen him so unhinged. Thor's expression sent ice up Tony's spine. He'd never seen him so enraged. And Loki- Tony squinted hard to make sure he was seeing this correctly- looked hurt, betrayed. His face was pink with liquor and emotion. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. Tony felt his guts churn unpleasantly.

"Thor-" he began. But suddenly Thor grabbed Loki by his arms and shook him so violently that Loki's head snapped back and forth like a rag doll. Tony gasped. "Stop! You'll hurt him!" Loki sagged in his grip, his eyes unfocused, a groan tearing from his lips.

Thor began to drag him from the room. "Thor, stop! Let's just... Come on! Don't do this!" Tony found himself begging. He was suddenly very afraid. Apparently he wasn't the only one. Loki tried in vain to break Thor's grip as he dragged Loki down the hall.

"Let me go!" he gasped, trying to kick and claw. Tony tried to pry Thor's finger's off of Loki's upper arm and then he found himself sprawled on the floor, his ears ringing. Loki was staring at him in horror. "Thor!" Loki cried. "You could have killed him!" Tony shook his head, it ached terribly, nausea assailed him. When the pain faded he staggered to his feet. After several harrowing minutes his head cleared and he could hear something striking flesh relentlessly. He heard Loki crying out after each blow. He staggered into the room and gasped.

Loki was bent over Thor's knee. His legs were trapped between Thor's. Thor had his right arm wound around Loki's torso, pinning his arms to his sides. His lower back, ass, and thighs were bare and Thor was bringing a thick leather belt down so fast Tony couldn't even see it.

"Stop!" Loki screamed, his voice cracking. Thor did, but only to switch the belt around so that the thick metal buckle would strike Loki next.

"Thor, don't!" Tony cried before he could stop himself. Loki's whimpers were making his stomach churn.

"Know your place, mortal!" Thor snarled and Tony froze, alarm making his heart pound erratically. Thor had never looked at him like that. He felt so small suddenly. Small and weak, like a helpless child.

"Please, stop!" Loki moaned. Thor answered with another series of vicious strikes which immediately drew blood. Loki's screams were knives in Tony's heart.

"Thor please! Please stop!" Tony cried. "You're hurting him!"

"Good!" Thor snarled at Tony, his face red with rage. Then he turned his face away and directed his next comment to Loki. "You hurt everyone around you, but when it's your turn, you cry like a babe!" Loki could only gasp in shock. He was bleeding in several places already. Thor raised the belt again.

"No!" Tony cried.

"Enough of your meddling, or you will be next!" Thor snapped, jumping to his feet and dumping Loki onto the floor. He advanced on Tony who immediately backed away, his expression more than wary. Thor glared at him until Tony felt his legs give out and he slumped to the floor, his eyes wide, his breath coming in sharp gasps.

Loki was trying to crawl away. His entire body was shaking viciously. Thor grabbed his ankle and Loki's terrified wail as Thor dragged him close made Tony's insides twist again. "We're not finished yet, you spoiled brat!" Thor hissed.

"No!" Loki cried, his voice pleading. "Thor, please!" But Thor merely dragged him back onto his lap and secured him as before. Tony shut his eyes and covered his ears, but he only barely muffled the sounds of Loki's screams, Thor's grunts as he delivered each punishing blow, and the sharp crack of metal and leather against soft flesh. He heard a loud thud and cracked open one eye to see Loki sprawled on the floor again and Thor striding from the room. Tony watched him disappear into the elevator. He was so dizzy. He was too drunk for this. He unplugged his ears and immediately regretted it.

Loki was sobbing as if his heart had just shattered. It probably had.

Tony crawled forward clumsily. Loki lay on his front, his face buried in his arms as he wept. His shirt was still yanked up and his pants were below his knees. His skin was covered in blood and angry-looking welts.

"Jesus." Tony hissed as he surveyed the damage.

"Sir?" JARVIS said. "I've taken the liberty of calling for help." Tony nodded dumbly.

"Loki?" he said, crawling closer. He was still shaking badly. Tony didn't know what to do. He'd never seen such violence between siblings. This wasn't just your average sibling brawl. This was punishment: twisted, vicious punishment. He'd never expected Thor to behave in such a way. Apparently Loki hadn't either if his broken sobs were any indication.

Tony didn't know what to do. His instincts were telling him to at least try and comfort Loki, but, as drunk as he was, he knew his wounds needed tending right away. He staggered to his feet and weaved his way to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom closet and pulled out towels haphazardly, spilling several onto the floor. He found a first aid kit and grabbed it. He wet a few towels, but didn't wring them out properly, but didn't realize it until he felt wetness all down his leg. He cursed and wrung it a bit more than stumbled back to Loki's side.

He hadn't moved an inch, and he was still crying softly.

"Loki?" he said again. "I'm going to clean off the blood, ok? I'm really drunk. I'm not trying to hurt you, but if I accidentally do, let me know, ok?" Loki sniffled and nodded, his breath hitching as he struggled to regain composure.

Tony stared down at the ruined mess of flesh below him and cursed as his vision blurred until all he saw was black, white, and red. He shouldn't have gotten so drunk. This whole thing could have been prevented. He pressed the wet towel to a bloody gash and Loki flinched, a pained whine escaping him.

"I'm sorry!" Tony cried, trying so hard not to fall forward in a heap. He tried again, tried to be gentle, and still Loki hissed in pain. "Fuck I'm sorry." Tony groaned. He heard footsteps approaching the room, and tensed, praying it wasn't Thor.

"Tony? JARVIS said you needed help."

"In here!" He called, sighing in relief. It was Natasha. He was beyond relieved. Apparently Loki was not, his body began shaking again. "It's ok! Relax. Fuck, I can't do this, I'm too drunk. We need her help, I'm just hurting you more." Natasha walked in, her eyes sweeping over the dark room.

"Lights on." she said. Tony winced and Loki froze, a low moan slipping out.

"Don't worry, she'll help. I promise." She drew closer, her brow furrowed.

"Who did this to him?" she said, her voice uncharacteristically soothing.

"Thor." Tony said with a sigh. "We were drinking and they started fighting about something, then screaming, then Thor dragged him in here and beat him with his belt." Something in Natasha's expression made him suddenly wary. "Look- can you just help please? I'm wasted. I'm just hurting him more."

"Of course I will." Tony sighed in relief and flopped onto the couch above Loki.

"Thank you! I swear I'll buy you whatever you want." Natasha shook her head as Tony's eyes slid shut and knelt next to Loki.

He trembled minutely and sniffled quietly, his breath still hitching. He was no longer bleeding, the wounds having already begun to close, but the awful welts were already purple. She took the cloth to the bathroom and re-wet it and went back to Loki's side.

"Loki? I know how badly this hurts." She began, her voice tight and controlled. "But I need you to be still as you can. I don't think you need stitches, but I'll know for sure once I get you cleaned up, ok?" She saw him nod despite his arms covering his head as if to protect him, or to hide him from her sight. She began to dab at the wounds as gently as she could. Every time he stiffened or gasped she frowned. "When I was in the Red Room I was beaten like this." she said softly. "I couldn't move for days. When I was finally able to crawl to the bath, the pain from just the water hitting me almost made me pass out. I never forgave the man who did it. But at least he wasn't my brother." The last sentence was muttered beneath her breath, but Loki heard her anyway. He began to shake harder and she cursed softly. "Try to relax. I know this is hard." she said, not knowing what to say to take her foot out of her mouth. Loki began to sniffle again and she bit her lip. Why had she said that?

Once the dried blood was cleaned away, she was relieved to see that he needed no stitching. She took some antibacterial ointment and began to cover each cut. He shivered beneath her hands and sniffled again. "If you were anyone else I would bandage you up, but I'm not sure you really need it. Do you think you will need them?" Loki shook his head. A thought occurred to her then: "Do you want to stay here tonight?" he shook his head again, sniffling wetly. "Can you get up?" He tried to push himself upright with one arm and tug up his pants with another, and before Natasha could stop him, he gasped sharply and slid back to his prone position. "I didn't think so, but with you I can never tell. Just give me a moment." She went to the bedrooms and easily could tell Thor's from Loki's. She grabbed every blanket and pillow she could lay hands on and brought them back to the living room.

Tony was snoring, loudly. A slight quirk of her lips was the only reaction she gave. Then her eyes fell to Loki who still covered his head, still had his pants just below his knees, and still shivered and sniffled. She stripped the other couch of its cushions and lay them next to Loki then covered them with a soft, fuzzy blanket.

"Loki? Can you get on this?" she asked, her voice as kind as she could make it. Finally he drew his arms away from his head and peeked at the makeshift bed. Tears still dipped down his cheeks and she immediately dropped her gaze to the floor. His pride had been wounded enough. She knew how he was. She was similar in quite a few ways. She would hate to be seen like this. He made it onto the makeshift bed slowly, she heard him hiss in pain, but would not offer aid unless he was unable to do it himself. Finally he collapsed on the bed and lay there gasping and shaking. Natasha covered him with another very soft blanket sighing when he winced. "I'm sorry, this is the softest I could find." He nodded, covering his face with his left hand. "Loki? Can I-" she sighed. "You'll be more comfortable with your clothes off. I can pull your pants off without removing the blanket. Would that be ok?" After several heartbeats of hesitation he nodded. She went down to his feet and grabbed the bottom of his pants and tugged them off one leg at a time. Loki managed to tug his shirt off the rest of the way while she worked. "You should try to stay on your stomach if you can." He nodded again, followed by another sniffle. Tony snored loudly and rolled over. Natasha sighed. "Loki? Do you think Thor would come back tonight?" His entire body froze for a moment and then both his hands were covering his face.

"I don't know." he finally spoke, his voice soft and strained.

"Then I'll stay here, is that alright?" he let out a long sigh and eventually nodded. "Just until you can get up and move to another floor, ok?" he nodded again. She knew Loki would refuse to stay with Thor after this, and no one would blame him. She remembered too well how she had repaid the man who had beaten her with his belt. Thor, you idiot. She thought.

She knew alcohol made people act like assholes when they had too much. Tony had told her they had been drinking. She wondered if Thor had ever done anything like this before, but didn't want to upset Loki further by asking. Loki was still sniffling quietly. She knew how alcohol could amplify sorrow until you were drowning in it, but she was certain there was nothing she could say that would help. "I am going to watch some TV if that's alright." she said. Loki nodded slowly, he was already close to sleep, no longer hiding his face. "I'll keep it quiet."

 

She watched several movies with the volume just loud enough for her to hear it. She made herself coffee in their kitchenette after the first (god-awful) movie ended. She sat on the floor on one of the pillows Loki wasn't using. She found herself checking to see if he was asleep several times, Tony's obnoxious snores making it difficult to tell.

Dawn came slowly, but when the sun finally rose it filled the room with light. She wanted to wake Tony and Loki and get them off of Thor's floor as soon as possible. She didn't know when he would return, and didn't look forward to running into him.

She decided to wake Tony first after she found a thin, soft pair of pajama pants in Loki's room. It was like trying to wake the dead. She was about to slap his face when he finally opened his eyes.

"Oh I feel like shit!" He moaned. He rubbed his face and sat up. His gaze flitted around the room in confusion for a moment then locked on Natasha, then Loki asleep on the bed she'd made him. She saw understanding dawn in his eyes and smiled. "Is he ok?" Natasha shrugged.

"I doubt it. I want to move him to a different floor. But I might need your help, if he's in a lot of pain still." Tony nodded, then smiled gratefully when Natasha handed him a cup of fresh coffee.

"You're the best." he said after taking a sip. "And I agree. I doubt Loki is going to want to see Thor anytime soon. I wouldn't."

Natasha woke Loki after Tony finished his coffee. He lay silent, his eyes wide for a moment. Then he grimaced and covered his face.

"Loki, I know you must still be in pain, but we want to get you out of here before Thor returns, ok?" He nodded and after a moment began to push himself up to his hands and knees. His face was contorted in pain and sweat stood on his brow by the time he made it to his knees. He clutched the blanket tight around his waist, ignoring the pajama pants in Natasha's hand, and before he could protest, both Tony and Natasha grabbed an arm and helped him to his feet. He stood panting for a moment, but then nodded and they slowly headed to the door. Once they were in the hall leading to the elevator, his eyes darted about nervously. But Natasha squeezed his arm gently and he began to stumble toward the elevator. Tony jogged ahead and pressed the up button.

 

They made it to the empty apartment without incident and Tony told JARVIS that this was now Loki's floor. The door unlocked and opened, a few lights blinking on inside.

"Tell me what you need from your room and I'll go get it now." Tony said, his voice kind. Loki shrugged, still not meeting their gaze. "Clothes? Books?" Loki nodded. Tony bit his lip. "I'll be right back, ok?" Loki nodded again. Tony stifled a sigh. He could not recall ever seeing Loki so miserable, or so quiet. He'd seen him horrified and traumatized enough already. But this abject despair was painful to witness.

Natasha guided him to the bedroom and gestured for him to get in bed.

"You still need rest. Are you hungry?" he shook his head and lay down slowly, trying not to aggravate any of his wounds. He finally lay on his stomach, his eyes closed. He looked as though he was ready to burst into tears. "Can I get you anything at all? Water? Juice?" he shook his head, hands rising to hide his face again. Natasha bit back a sigh. "I'll come back in a few hours, ok?" He nodded rapidly, and she knew he would agree to anything if it would get rid of her.

She knew this pain. She had felt it before. It was the only reason she did what she did next. She knelt at his side and ran her fingers through his hair. "It will be ok, Loki. Just try and rest." She stood slowly. She didn't expect an answer, he was doing his damnedest not to break down again. He needed privacy and she understood. She left the room and closed the door behind her. She was only a few steps away when she heard sobs muffled by a pillow.

She went back to Thor's apartment and saw Tony throwing books and clothes onto the blanket Loki had slept upon.

"How is he?" Tony asked as soon as he spotted her. Natasha shook her head.

"Not good." Tony's expression was suddenly guilty. "This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is. It was my idea to get drunk with them. And Loki didn't want to drink. I kept badgering him until he agreed. Thor too. He just wanted to eat and go to bed. But we both kept insisting. Especially me." Tony muttered.

"Do you remember what they started arguing about?"

"Not really." Tony sighed. "Something that happened long ago I think. I remember Loki kept saying that Thor didn't know what he was talking about. Thor started saying stuff about everything bad that ever happens was Loki's fault. That's when they really started screaming at each other I think. I don't know. I still feel a little drunk." Natasha nodded and helped Tony gather more of Loki's possessions and dump them on the blanket.

 

When they were finished they had a rather large bundle and had to carry it between the two of them. They squeezed into the elevator and returned to Loki's floor. They set the large bundle on the living room floor.

"I'll straighten this mess, why don't you go back to bed?" Natasha asked. Tony eyed her critically for a moment.

"I'd love to, but you don't have to do this you know." she sighed. She might as well tell him, otherwise he wouldn't understand.

"This happened to me before. In the Red Room. One of many punishments. But I can't imagine it coming from someone who claimed to love me." she murmured, hoping Loki wouldn't overhear. Tony heaved a deep sigh.

"Ok. I'll be in bed if you need me. And thank you Natasha, really. I was useless last night. You didn't have to help at all."

"I did. You may not have noticed, but no one has returned yet. I haven't tried calling anyone-"

"Sir?" JARVIS suddenly broke in. "I am sorry to interrupt, but Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner have just arrived."

"Shit." Tony groaned. "Sleep will have to wait, I guess." Natasha smiled briefly.

"I can talk to them. You can send them up here JARVIS. Tony needs to go back to bed."

"As you wish, Miss Romanov." Tony grinned at her.

"That's it. Now I'm buying you a car. Any car." Natasha tried to hide her smile then.

"I want a '69 Chevelle. Black." Tony whistled.

"Great choice. You heard that buddy?"

"Yes, sir."

 

Natasha sat folding Loki's clothes neatly and stacking them on the thick area rug when Bruce and Steve walked in.

"Is everything ok? JARVIS called us last night, but we were both asleep and didn't hear our phones. We got here as soon as we could." Bruce said.

"Everything is... Fine for the moment. We may have trouble later." she replied.

"What happened?" Steve asked, his expression concerned.

"Tony, Thor, and Loki decided- well, apparently Tony and Thor decided and kept after Loki until he agreed as well- to get drunk last night and it did not end well. Thor beat Loki with his belt and left." she swept her assessing gaze over Bruce and saw no anger, only shock. "JARVIS called us during the incident. Tony tried to stop Thor, but-"

"Is Tony ok?" Bruce asked, his expression worried.

"Yes, he said he still felt a little drunk so I told him to get some rest."

"Go on." Steve said.

"Loki was hurt pretty badly. Tony and I couldn't get him down here until this morning. I don't think he and Thor should share a floor anymore."

"Jesus. I never thought Thor would do something like this." Bruce murmured. Natasha sighed.

"They were drunk. It doesn't excuse his behavior, but it explains it a little."

"And how is Loki now?" Natasha frowned.

"He's... very upset. Once he's fully healed I expect he'll leave and we'll never see him again as long as Thor is here. I don't know. I don't know them well enough to guess, really." Steve groaned and rubbed his face.

"Great. This is just... great." he said. Bruce nodded, his mouth twisted in a frown.

"Is there anything we can do?" Bruce said. Natasha's lips pressed into a flat line.

"I might need you both to keep Thor away from Loki until he's ready. It may only be a day or two. I'm not sure how fast they heal." They both nodded decisively. "But until Thor returns, nothing really."

 

It was about noon when Natasha felt she was about to fall asleep sitting up. She needed to check on Loki and get some rest.

His bedroom door was still closed and she knocked quietly.

"Loki? May I come in?" The door handle slowly turned and the door swung open. Loki still lay on bed, on his side, facing the windows. His covers were pulled up so that she could see none of his wounds. "Are you hungry yet? Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." he said so softly she had to strain to hear him. She sighed and walked around the bed until she was facing him.

"May I sit?" he didn't take his eyes away from the view out the windows, but nodded slowly. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine." he murmured. He was lying, but she expected that. She knew he and Thor both hated to admit weakness of any kind.

"Are you thirsty? You should at least drink some water." he shrugged as if he couldn't care less, but Natasha chose to take that as a 'yes' and got him a glass of ice water.

She waited until he finished the glass.

"I need to get some sleep, but I just wanted to tell you that Thor has not returned yet, so try and relax. But when I wake up you will eat something." he nodded once and she got up to leave.

"Natasha?" he said, his soft voice halting her in her tracks. She turned to face him again, but he was still gazing out the window.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." she allowed a smile, knowing he wouldn't see it anyway.

"You're welcome."

 

When Natasha awoke it was dark. She dragged herself out of bed with a groan and made her way to the shower. Once she was clean she felt much more awake.

"JARVIS? Has Thor come back?"

"No Miss Romanov. I believe he is staying with Miss Foster. She called earlier demanding answers from Sir." Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, did she?"

 

She went to the common floor and found Tony and Steve watching tv.

"I hear Miss Foster called while I was asleep." she said, startling both men who hadn't heard her approach. Tony huffed in annoyance.

"Yes apparently Big Thunder showed up in quite a state. Blamed Loki for everything."

"Did he really?" Natasha said, one elegant brow arched.

"Yep, I'm guessing he was still drunk. Or just doesn't remember what actually happened." Tony sighed. "I told her to keep him there for awhile after I told her what actually happened. She didn't sound too thrilled, but she agreed." Natasha nodded.

"That's good. I doubt Loki wants to see him any time soon." Steve and Tony both nodded in agreement.

 

She knocked on Loki's door but wasn't surprised when she got no response. But it was unlocked so she let herself in. She heard the shower running and decided to search the kitchen for food.

Every cupboard was bare. The refrigerator was empty as well.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Romanov?"

"Do you know what Loki likes to eat? Can you order him something?"

"Indeed, I shall make a call immediately." She turned on the tv and sat on the couch.

Loki emerged from the shower several minutes later and blinked in surprise when he saw her.

"JARVIS ordered food for you. And I'm not leaving until you eat it." she said with a pleasant smile. Loki frowned in confusion, but then nodded and headed to his room. She watched him go, noticing the purple welts had faded a bit to a dull reddish-brown.

There was a knock at the door before Loki finished dressing and she rose to answer. A young man stood outside with three pizza boxes and a bottle of soda in his arms. It was obvious that he recognized Natasha by the way his eyes bugged out and he began to stammer. She took the pizzas and paid him, adding a generous tip that left him grinning widely and thanking her profusely.

She took the boxes to the kitchenette and was happy to find dishes and silverware. She poured them both glasses of soda and looked in each pizza box.

"JARVIS, you're the best." she said with a pleased smile when she saw one of the boxes contained her favorite - ham pineapple.

"Thank you, Miss Romanov."

 

Loki finally shuffled out of his room and began to sniff as the scent of pizza hit him.

"I asked JARVIS to order your favorite. Come eat." He did as she asked, but eyed the couch warily as he held a plate full of pizza. "Can you sit?" she said, noticing his discomfort. He frowned and sat quickly, then froze as pain caused him to tremble. After a few minutes and a few shuddering breaths he opened his eyes and slowly relaxed against the soft leather.

He had mushroom and green peppers on some slices and the others were white pizza with tomato slices. He watched tv as he ate. Seven slices were gone in minutes. She wasn't sure how he ate so much and didn't look like a pig doing it. She felt his eyes on her as she ate and watched tv, but decided if he wanted to say something he would. She wasn't one to force small talk.

He opened his mouth and closed it again several times before he finally managed to ask: "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you why last night. But maybe you don't remember." he shook his head slowly. "I was punished the same way in the Red Room. Only once, but I've never forgotten it. It took me much longer to heal than you, and the man who did it- I already hated with everything in me. I don't expect you to ever forgive Thor, I don't know if I could, anyway. But that just makes it worse, doesn't it?" He covered his eyes with one hand and took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. "Has he ever done anything like this before?" she saw his lips began to quiver for a moment before his other hand rose to hide his face completely. He nodded once, his shoulders shaking. "Was he drunk then too?" another nod. Natasha sighed deeply. "Did anyone try to stop him then?" he shook his head, his shoulders shaking even harder. "I know this is upsetting-" she cut off when his head snapped up and he looked at her with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"He shoved Tony and he hit the wall! Is he-?"

"Tony is fine." she assured him. "He was watching tv with Steve before I came up. He asked me to help last night because he was too drunk and he was hurting you when he tried to help. Do you remember that at all?" Loki stared down at his lap, then angrily rubbed his eyes.

"Barely."

"Try not to think about it now. Just eat. And try to relax. Thor will be staying with Jane Foster for awhile. We can figure things out later.

 

Two weeks passed before Thor called. Loki spent most of that time in his rooms. Every day a team member (with the exception of Clint) tried to coax him out. But each day he refused, his eyes full of sorrow. Natasha and Tony were the only ones who could get him to respond to their queries, or get him to eat. He wasn't rude to Bruce or Steve, but only offered them a weak smile when they asked how he was doing.

Tony spoke to Thor, he was angry on Loki's behalf, and made it clear to the God of Thunder.

"I know I have hurt him terribly. But that is why I must be able to speak to him. I must apologize." Tony heaved a sigh.

"I know. I understand. But let me talk to him first, ok?"

 

Tony knocked on Loki's door. After a few moments it opened and Loki stood before him looking pale and tired. He stepped back and allowed Tony entrance when he saw Tony had several boxes of Chinese take-out. He sniffed the air and Tony couldn't hide a smile when Loki's stomach roared.

"So, I have news." Tony began as he put the containers on the counter and Loki grabbed plates and silverware.

"About?" Loki said, his expression wary.

"You-know-who called and wants to talk." Loki set the plates down and stalked to the window, hands clutching his upper arms. Tony continued to dish out food. "I told him I would see how you felt about it first-"

"I hate him." Loki snarled. His body beginning to tremble.

"I don't blame you. I really don't. But is that really all you feel?" he asked. He hated having these kinds of talks, but everything felt- wrong somehow. He was angry at Thor too, but he still missed the big lug. Loki sighed.

"No." he muttered as though loathe to admit it.

"Listen. I've done some pretty shitty things while I was drunk. And when I woke up the next day sometimes I didn't even remember it. I had to have someone else tell me what a dick I'd been. And, honestly, it feels horrible. Especially when you hurt someone you care for. We both know Thor loves you. And we both know how you like to push his buttons-" he held up a hand to stop Loki the moment his mouth opened, his expression murderous. "- I am not saying you deserved what he did. That was really fucked up. But if we hadn't been so shit-faced it wouldn't have happened, don't you think?" Loki nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Look, I'm not saying you have to stay on his floor ever again, or forgive him. Just give him a chance, ok? Haven't you ever gotten drunk and did something you regretted?" Loki grimaced and Tony chuckled. "I don't think I know anyone who hasn't. Don't beat yourself up. Just think about what I said, ok?" Loki nodded, looking just slightly less miserable than when Tony came in. Tony held up a plate full of food and Loki sighed and shuffled over to take it from him.

 

Thor called again the next day and Loki allowed Jarvis to patch him through.

"Loki?" Thor's voice was shaking.

"Yes?" he said, trying to keep the concern out of his voice and failing miserably. Perhaps something had happened-

"Loki I am so, so sorry!" Thor sobbed. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am! I never meant to hurt you so!" Loki bit his lip, trying to stop the ache in his chest.

"But you did!" he accused, his own voice unsteady.

"I know Loki, and I beg you to forgive me!" Loki drew a shuddering sigh. He hated himself then, because he wanted to forgive Thor, wanted to see him again. Whenever they fought it hurt him, even when he egged Thor on. And the more it hurt him, the more he lashed out. It was a vicious cycle. "Loki?" he sighed again.

"I'm here." he said, his voice sounding strange to his ears. Terribly small and fragile.

"I know you're hurt. I know you're angry. I don't blame you-"

"Thor." he heaved another deep sigh. "I know. Just stop, please. I need to think." he tried not to listen as Thor sniffled despondently. "I don't think I will ever drink with you again, and if I think you are drinking I may have to leave-"

"Loki I won't I promise-!"

"Oh, stop it. We both know you will. I'd feel better, perhaps, if you decided to only get drunk in Asgard, and frankly, the other's will probably feel safer too." Thor was quiet for a long time.

"Did I hurt anyone else?" he asked eventually.

"Well you pushed Tony and he hit the wall, but he was not injured. But you will have to apologize to him as well."

"I know. I will. And I will go home when I feel like drinking, though I doubt I will for a long time to come."

"Good."

"When can I see you?" Loki frowned.

"I'm not sure. I need more time." Thor sighed.

"I understand." he said softly, and Loki knew he didn't, but he wouldn't argue.

"Give me another week." Loki said, his eyes beginning to burn.

"I will." Thor said, his voice shaking.

"Goodbye." Loki said, tears sliding down his face.

He wasn't sure why, but after he hung up he felt worse. Much worse.

 

The days dragged by slowly. Loki didn't leave his rooms. He didn't eat unless Tony or Natasha brought him food and pestered him until he ate. They both could see he was miserable. But they also knew Thor would arrive at the end of the week. They could only hope they would reconcile. They couldn't know either way. The only Avenger with a sibling was Clint. And while he was no longer openly hostile to Loki, he would be the last person to sympathize with him, so no one said a thing to him about any of it.

Loki seemed angry and depressed at the same time. Tony voiced his confusion one day to Loki as he tried to tempt him with massive cheese burgers.

"I'm angry that I miss him." Loki eventually muttered sullenly.

 

Thor arrived early. The sun had just peeked over the horizon when he landed atop Stark Tower. He was about to head to his old rooms when JARVIS informed him of Loki's change of living arrangements. Thor was crestfallen for only a moment. He should not be surprised at all. He knocked on Loki's door several times before he finally opened it, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Loki scowled at him, his eyes dark with anger.

"You didn't have to wake me so damn early!" he snapped. Thor smiled fondly and pulled him into an embrace. "Let me go!" Loki snarled, writhing to escape his grasp.

"I am sorry, brother, but I have missed you. Have you- can you ever forgive me?" The last sentence was spoken in a small voice, much unlike Thor's usual boisterous volume.

"I am trying! Let me go!" Loki groaned as Thor squeezed him a bit too tight. Thor set him down with a fond smile and ruffled his hair. Loki swatted at his hands in annoyance. "You are making this more difficult! Why must you wake me and then harass me?!" Thor's smile faded.

"I am sorry, brother. I could not wait any longer. I had to see you. I had to tell you to your face how sorry I am. I - I'm not even sure why we started arguing and I don't want to discuss it either. I only want to put it behind us." Loki sighed deeply and trudged inside gesturing Thor to follow.

"Thor." Loki sighed once his brother had seated himself. "This isn't just something I can forget." Thor's expression turned pained.

"I know. I don't expect you will. If it makes you feel any better, Mother still has a punishment waiting for me when next I return to Asgard." Loki tried to hide a smirk and failed miserably.

"I'm sure it will be your favorite."

"Aye, mucking out the stables." Thor groaned. Loki smiled wider. "And probably worse for endangering Stark as well. But it is no better than I deserve." he sighed and straightened his posture and captured Loki's pale green eyes with his own blue orbs. "Loki, truly, can you ever forgive me?" Loki sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"I wish I couldn't." was all he managed to get out before Thor pulled him into another spine-cracking hug.

 

Tony tried hard to be stern with Thor, but as he said later: "He's expert level sad puppy dog. What was I supposed to do?"

 

Natasha found Loki on the roof two days later watching the sun set.

"So, do you really forgive him?" she said as she sat beside him.

"What choice do I have?" he said.

"Plenty." He smiled faintly.

"Not really. He's been my brother for over a thousand years. There are humans who refuse to end relationships that have only lasted twenty. When we first met I wanted nothing more than to leave him and all of Asgard behind. But the more I tried, the more it hurt. Before I came to stay here I realized, even if all of you gave me another chance- even if a few of you would dare to be my friend- how long will it last? I'll still be here long after you're all gone, and then what?"

"Ouch." Natasha commented dryly.

"You know what I mean." Loki sighed.

"I suppose." Natasha shrugged. Loki frowned. "Steve would understand better than I would, but intellectually, I understand."

"The thing that makes me really angry is... What if he does this again? Will I forgive him because I don't-" he rubbed his face with a sigh.

"Loki, he's not the only person in the universe who cares about you." Loki scoffed, his expression dark. "Yes, he will be around probably as long as you, but it's never too late to find someone new to care for. Someone who will live longer than us 'mortals' ideally. And someone who you don't have to tip toe around when they decide to have a few drinks." Loki snorted again.

"We had more than a few."

"Nevertheless-" Natasha continued. "You don't have to be alone if you and Thor aren't getting along. I thought you knew that by now."

The smile they shared then was warm and genuine.

"I suppose I do."

 

THE END!

 

A/N: I want a '69 Chevelle so fucking bad. Also I'm from Ohio. We say pop instead of soda, but I know no one else does, lol. ALSO: I DO NOT HATE THOR! I love him, but I know what can happen when you drink too much and get into a fight (I've never whooped anyone's ass though), and we all know Loki likes to push his buttons.

PLEASE! let me know what you think! I think I'm better at one-shots than multi-chapter fics. I feel like I forget things a long the way, and as for plot- I need to work on it. One step at a time, I guess.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
